Love is Blind but You Must Say it
by Shinkyu
Summary: Tidak semua cinta berakhir bahagia. Tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Ada yang memilih memendam dan tak menyatakannya ada juga yang mengejarnya dan berusaha menggapainya. Dan kau memilih yang mana?-EXO fanfiction/KaiSoo, ChanSoo/ Boys Love! DLDR/ RnR :)


Disclaimer : characters bukan milikku. Mereka memiliki diri masing-masing, milik Tuhan, EXO milik SM, dan Kai milik D.O tapi hati D.O milik Author #eeaa

Pair : KaiSoo/ChanSoo

Length : Oneshot

**Cast :** EXO Member

Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort.

Warning :_ Typo(s).__ BoyXBoy__ , OoC__, AU, tidak sesuai EyD—(mungkin)_

_**Author: **__Shinkyu_

_._

_._

_Note: Di fanfic ini ceritanya EXO member seumur semua. Jadi gak ada Hyung-hyungan(?) okesip._

_DONT LIKE, DONT READ! NO FLAME PLEASE~_

* * *

.

**Love is Blind but You Must Say it**

.

* * *

.

"KyungSoo, sampai kapan kau terus begini?" seorang namja manis bernama BaekHyun bertanya pada sahabatnya, KyungSoo. Yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap seseorang dari kejauhan.

KyungSoo terdiam sejenak, kepalanya menunduk sedih. Meratapi kisah hidupnya yang terasa sangat malang hingga Baekhyun bertanya hal yang sama berulang kali. "Aku tidak tahu... sulit untuk berhenti."

Gemas BaekHyun memukul mejanya. "Sampai kapan kau terus memandangi JongIn dari jauh?!"

KyungSoo membekap mulut BaekHyun sambil melotot kesal. Ia mendesis "Pelan-pelan! Nanti kedengaran JongIn."

KyungSoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada JongIn. Namja berkulit tan itu sedang saling lempar kertas bersama SeHun. Satu jam sampai istirahat kelasnya kosong. Sonsaengnim yang mengajar tidak masuk karena sakit jadi, mereka bebas melakukan apapun.

BaekHyun menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah KyungSoo melepas bekapan pada mulutnya. Ia memberikan KyungSoo delikan maut. Tapi KyungSoo hanya diam membiarkannya.

"Kau sudah memendam perasaanmu hampir satu tahun, KyungSoo. Oh Tuhan ... kita sebentar lagi lulus. Kau harus mengatakannya pada JongIn!" ujar BaekHyun sebal, "kau ingin cintamu berlalu begitu saja?" tambahnya pelan.

Senyum pahit terukir di bibir pink KyungSoo. "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya takut dia menjauh..." KyungSoo bersuara pelan.

"Kenapa kau itu pesimis sekali? Aku tahu kau tak kuat ketika JongIn bersama orang lain. Tapi, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya bisa menangis sendirian. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." ucapan BaekHyun bagaikan pisau yang mengores hati KyungSoo.

"Apa hati kecilmu tidak ingin dimiliki dan memiliki JongIn?" tanya BaekHyun ketika KyungSoo hanya diam.

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak," bisik KyungSoo lirih namun masih dapat didengar BaekHyun. "tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut JongIn menolakku. Aku takut tersakiti BaekHyun-ah..." air mata tertahan di pelupuk mata KyungSoo

"... aku tak pantas untuk seorang yang hampir sempurna seperti Kim JongIn. Gwenchana, aku sudah terbiasa dengan rasa ini..." KyungSoo mencoba tersenyum pada BaekHyun. Ia ingin terlihat kuat, walau air matanya berkhianat dan terus mengalir di pipinya.

"... berada di dekatnya sebagai teman saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya dengan perasaan berlebihan ini. Tak apa walau aku hanya dapat mencintainya dalam diam. Aku tak keberatan selalu merindukannya dalam sepi. Karena cinta memang tak harus saling memiliki."

BaekHyun menatap sendu KyungSoo. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menggengam tangan KyungSoo memberinya kekuatan.

"Apa salahnya untuk mencoba?"

'Aku berharap KyungSoo bahagia bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai,' pikir BaekHyun.

Gelengan kecil dari KyungSoo membuat hati Baekhyun mencelos. "Kyung, kau sendirilah yang membuat semuanya rumit."

"JongIn pantas mendapatkan orang lain yang lebih baik dariku."

BaekHyun beringsut memeluk KyungSoo.

Dalam tangisnya KyungSoo memohon agar Tuhan menghapus nama JongIn dari hatinya.

.

.

.

JongIn dan SeHun tidak dapat menahan tawa. Mereka sedang mengerjai Chen dengan mencoreti wajah namja itu yang sedang tidur di atas meja. JongIn sedang asyik membuat kumis ketika SeHun menepuk pundaknya keras.

"Wae?!"

"Lihat," ia menunjuk ke arah bangku depan, "KyungSoo kenapa? Dia seperti menangis?"

JongIn mengikuti arah telunjuk Sehun. Dilihatnya BaekHyun memeluk KyungSoo. Samar-samar terlihat punggung KyungSoo yang bergetar.

Mata JongIn menyipit tak suka pada BaekHyun yang memeluk KyungSoo tapi, rasa penasarannya lebih besar. 'KyungSoo, kenapa?' Pikir JongIn khawatir.

SeHun lebih dulu menghampiri mereka, diikuti JongIn di belakangnya.

.

.

.

BaekHyun tersentak melihat SeHun dan JongIn berjalan ke arah mereka. "Kyung, JongIn ke sini." bisiknya panic, membuat KyungSoo membelalakkan matanya. Namja manis itu cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya lalu berdehem pelan.

"Ada apa? KyungSoo, kau menangis?" tanya SeHun ketika telah berada dihadapan mereka. Diikuti anggukan dari JongIn. Namja berkulit tan itu tak mengalihkan pandangan dari KyungSoo.

KyungSoo mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu BaekHyun. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tersenyum pada JongIn dan SeHun tapi, dia yakin itu tak berhasil.

"Nangwenchana." ujar KyungSoo dengan wajah memerah dan mata yang sedikit sembap efek setelah menangis.

JongIn merenyit. Mulutnya terkatup tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia yakin KyungSoo mempunyai masalah. Tapi dari gelagat namja itu, dia seakan ingin menutupinya. "Oh... baguslah," berbagai kata ia rangkai dikepalanya. Tapi kenapa dua kata itu yang keluar? JongIn menggerutu dalam hati. Ia jadi terkesan tidak perduli pada KyungSoo. Padahal maksudnya bukan begitu. Aish!

KyungSoo tersenyum pahit pada JongIn. Apapun yang terjadi, JongIn selalu cuek padanya. Pikir KyungSoo miris.

BaekHyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga KyungSoo. "Jangan buang air matamu. Untuk seseorang yang bahkan dia tak tahu bahwa dialah alasanmu menangis." bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

KyungSoo telah begitu lama menyukai JongIn. Namja tampan yang populer dari club dance. Ia merasa JongIn begitu jauh untuk KyungSoo raih dengan jari-jemarinya.

KyungSoo lebih memilih menyimpan semuanya. Entah sampai kapan... ia terlalu nyaman dengan rahasia ini. KyungSoo memilih sendiri. Menyepi. Membenci dirinya yang tak pernah bisa jujur pada JongIn.

KyungSoo tak berniat sama sekali untuk bersama dengan JongIn. Menurutnya itu hanyalah harapan semu yang pada akhirnya hanya akan membuatnya sakit sendiri. KyungSoo berusaha lupa... pergi menjauh dan mendustai perasaannya. Pura-pura menjadi orang yang tak perduli pada JongIn, padahal dialah yang paling perduli. Pura-pura mengabaikan JongIn, padahal matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosoknya.

KyungSoo tetap bertahan walau cinta tak tersampaikannya menggerogoti hatinya secara perlahan.

Baginya, cinta akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. KyungSoo akan melupakan semuanya. Sama seperti belum bertemu. Perasaannya akan memudar.

Padahal jika bisa memilih, KyungSoo merasa lebih baik tidak pernah bertemu JongIn, daripada harus melupakannya. Karena JongIn memberi KyungSoo terlalu banyak hal untuk diingat.

KyungSoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengambil seragam olahraga dari dalam tasnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa lupa tidak bawa seragam olahraga? Hari ini test lari. Kau tidak akan dapat nilai dari Kang Sonsaengnim!"

KyungSoo dapat mendengar suara SeHun yang memarahi JongIn. Ia menoleh ke arah belakang bangku JongIn dan SeHun. Dilihatnya JongIn membongkar tasnya brutal. "Aku tak tahu! Aku benar-benar lupa!"

Jemari lentik milik BaekHyun menyentuh pudaknya. Mengalihkan perhatian KyungSoo dari JongIn. "Ayo, ke ruang ganti."

Ia mendekap seragam olah raganya dan menggeleng pelan. "Ahniyo.. Aku tidak bisa olahraga. Tiba-tiba aku sakit."

Sudah lama BaekHyun mengenal KyungSoo. Kebohongan dari mimik wajah KyungSoo terlihat jelas. Mata sipit BaekHyun mengikuti arah pandang KyungSoo.

Ia menghela. Ditempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening KyungSoo. Ia sengaja mengikuti arus yang KyungSoo buat. BaekHyun akan pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tangannya turun lalu BaekHyun merenyit.

"O-oh... Aku tidak demam. Aku flu!" katanya dengan sedikit terbatuk.

'Kalau dia flu. Tapi kenapa malah batuk?' Pikir BaekHyun sweatdrop. KyungSoo bukan pembohong yang baik.

"Arrasoe. Istirahat saja di UKS ne? Aku duluan"

Setelah BaekHyun berlalu. KyungSoo berjalan menghampiri JongIn.

"Pakai saja seragamku." KyungSoo menaruh seragamnya di meja JongIn, membuat namja itu menatap KyungSoo bingung.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sakit. Aku tidak ikut olahraga, baiklah aku harus ke UKS sekarang." KyungSoo menyahut pelan sambil melengos pergi. Tak kuat rasanya bertatapan lama dengan JongIn.

"Kasihan KyungSoo, bukankah dengan begitu dia harus test susulan? Kang Sonsaengnim tak akan segan-segan memberinya tugas berat" SeHun yang sedari tadi diam menatap kepergian KyungSoo bersuara.

Jemari JongIn mengelus lembut seragam KyungSoo. "...Hum."

"Kau kenapa JongIn?" tanya SeHun yang menyadari perubahan pada ekspresi JongIn.

"...Anio..."

.

.

.

Jam Olahraga membuat kelas sangat sepi. Murid-murid lain berada di lapangan sekarang. KyungSoo bernapas lega. Ia memasuki kelas dengan tenang. Pemandangan teman-temannya yang tengah berlari di lapangan dapat Kyungsoo lihat dari jendela kelasnya. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah imut KyungSoo. Matanya menelusuri lapangan. Mencari seseorang yang selalu memenuhi benaknya. Dilihatnya JongIn berjongkok di pinggir lapangan dengan napas terengah dan keringat yang membasahi poninya. Disentuhnya kaca yang dingin, seolah dapat menyentuh JongIn dari sana. JongIn terus mengelap kasar keringatnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang KyungSoo langsung berlari menuju kantin.

.

.

.

Suara tawa dan obrolan teman-temannya samar-samar dapat KyungSoo dengar dari dalam kelas. KyungSoo menebak-nebak teman-temannya sedang menuju kesini. Ia cepat-cepat menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangannya. Membuat seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur.

"Siapa yang menaruh air mineral dingin ini di mejamu JongIn?" tanya SeHun sambil memperhatikan sebotol minuman itu. JongIn mengerutkan kening. Ia ambil botol itu sambil menengok ke sekeliling kelas.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya. Sejenak JongIn melirik SeHun lalu menatap botol itu bingung. 'Kebetulan sekali aku sangat haus.' Pikir JongIn. 'Tapi siapa yang menaruh ini di sini?'

Tanpa sengaja JongIn melihat KyungSoo yang tertidur di mejanya. Mungkin saja KyungSoo dari tadi di sini dan melihat orang yang menaruh botol air mineral di mejanya atau memang KyungSoo yang menaruhnya?

JongIn langsung berjalan menuju KyungSoo. Ketika hampir sampai, ia mendapati BaekHyun berdiri di depannya. Mencegatnya dengan wajah datar. "Apa kau tidak lihat KyungSoo sedang tidur? Jangan ganggu dia!"

"Oh!" JongIn menjawab singkat. Ia merasa suasana mendadak canggung. JongIn bertanya-tanya. 'Apa BaekHyun selalu begitu. Bersikap seolah-olah dia merupakan penjahat untuk KyungSoo? Sikapnya yang menjauhkan dia dan KyungSoo secara implisit. JongIn tak tahu sebenarnya dia salah apa?'

JongIn merasa tidak enak karena tatapan datar BaekHyun padanya. Ia bergegas pergi kembali ke bangkunya.

Dalam lipatan tangannya, bibir KyungSoo terangkat membentuk senyum lega. "Terimakasih, BaekHyun... Kau memang yang terbaik."

Tak tahu apa yang akan KyungSoo katakan jika, JongIn menginterogasinya mengenai botol air itu. Kebohongan KyungSoo pasti terlihat jelas, karena memang ia yang menaruhnya di sana untuk JongIn.

JongIn melihat KyungSoo melalui ekor matanya, "Gomawo..." bisiknya sambil tersenyum. Ia teguk air itu, membuat rasa haus yang tadi mencekiknya hilang. Sorot matanya berubah sendu. Ia kembali memperhatikan KyungSoo dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Terlihat seorang pemuda berkulit tan sedang asyik men-drible bola basketnya. Suara per dari kasurnya membuat kesabarannya habis. "Yak! Park ChanYeol! Turun dari kasurku. Jangan loncat-locat di situ pabo!"

Pemuda bernama Park ChanYeol itu mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Pelit. Kau sendiri malah bermain bola di kamar!"

"Terserah aku, toh ini kamarku!"

ChanYeol merebahkan dirinya di kasur milik JongiIn—sepupunya. Ayah Jongin adalah kakak ibunya. Jadi, walaupun JongIn bermarga Kim tapi, ChanYeol bermarga Park karena ia dan ibunya mengikuti marga ayahnya.

"Aku sebal. Di kamarmu ini tidak ada sinyal." ujar ChanYeol pada JongIn sambil menggoyang-goyangkan smartphonenya.

"Ya sudah, pergi saja sana!" sahut JongIn cuek seraya melempar-lempar bola basketnya.

Lemari coklat kayu yang berseberangan dengan kasur milik JongIn menarik perhatian ChanYeol.

"Ya! Jangan ketus begitu padaku." katanya kemudian bangkit menuju lemari itu. Berjalan di atas kasur panjang JongIn.

Suara deritan kasurnya menarik perhatian JongIn. Ia menoleh ke arah ChanYeol kemudian terbelalak. Dilihatnya ChanYeol menaruh smartphone di atas ujung lemari. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

ChanYeol nyengir. "Agar sinyalnya penuh"

Aish! JongIn tak habis pikir kenapa dia mempunyai sepupu sebodoh dia.

Tanpa perduli apa lagi yang akan dilakukan ChanYeol. JongIn men-drible bolanya lalu melemparnya ke atas. Lalu bola itu turun memantul ke lantai dan tanpa sengaja bola itu memantul lagi ke lemarinya membuat lemari tinggi itu bergoyang.

Prang!

"AAA! Handphone-ku!" Park ChanYeol berlari mendramatisir ke arah smartphone miliknya yang berserakan di lantai.

JongIn menahan napas. Melihat smartphone sepupunya itu tak berbentuk lagi karena terjatuh dari atas lemari yang tinggi.

Jari telunjuk ChanYeol menuding tepat di atas hidung JongIn. "Kim JongIn pabo! Kau harus ganti!"

JongIn menepis risih jari telunjuk ChanYeol. "Shiroe! Lagian siapa suruh kau taruh di ujung lemari."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! POKOKNYA, GANTIII!"

JongIn menatap ChanYeol poker face. Pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tengah berguling-guling di kasurnya. Ia tendang pantat ChanYeol membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku tidak punya uang bulan ini, uang jajanku habis ku pakai membeli bola basket baru!"

"Alasan!"

JongIn menggerutu dan melemparkan smarphone hitam miliknya pada ChanYeol. Dengan sigap ChanYeol menangkap benda persegi itu. Alisnya merenyit bingung.

"Ambil punyaku. Setelah bulan depan, ketika aku mendapat uang jajan lagi akan kubelikan kau yang baru."

"...kartu seluler-mu?"

Jongin terdiam. "Untukmu sajalah, lagi pula tak ada yang SMS aku"

'Paling juga SeHun atau yeoja namja yang kecentilan dan terus menghubungiku." Lanjut JongIn dalam hati, malas.

ChanYeol menganggkat bahu tak acuh. "Oh, oke..." ia membolak-balikkan smartphone milik JongIn. Ia simpan smartphone itu di atas meja belajar JongIn dengan aman. Takut hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Matanya beralih pada laci di bawah meja belajar JongIn. Ia penasaran dan membuka laci itu.

Dilihatnya kumpulan stiker-stiker tidak jelas, lem, spidol dan sebuah note. Diambilnya note berwarna hitam itu. Mungkin saja ini diary JongIn. ChanYeol terkikik sendiri membayangkannya. Wajah ChanYeol berubah malas. Isinya kosong. Namun ia tertarik dengan selembar foto yang diselipkan di dalam note.

"Omo! Kyeowo!"

JongIn menengok ke arah ChanYeol dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "YA! Kembalikan!"

ChanYeol buru-buru mengangkat tangannya tinggi menjauh dari jangkauan JongIn. "Siapa ini, JongIn?" tanyanya dalam kesibukan mereka berebutan foto itu.

"SeHun! Jangan mendekatinya. Dia sudah punya LuHan." jawab JongIn masih berusaha menggapai foto itu. Ia merutuki ChanYeol yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bukan SeHun! Aku juga kenal dia, yang berada ditengah kalian. Dia manis sekali..."

Menyadari siapa yang ChanYeol maksud. JongIn langsung menubruk ChanYeol kesal. Membuat ChanYeol jatuh ke atas kasurnya. "Dia KyungSoo! Mau apa kau?!"

"Aish, galak sekali. Ooh namanya KyungSoo~" ChanYeol menatap foto KyungSoo dengan mata yang berbinar.

"KEMBALIKAN!" ChanYeol tersentak ketika JongIn merebut foto itu kasar. "Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Jangan menatapnya begitu..."

ChanYeol tak bersuara, ia memperhatikan JongIn yang terus diam. Menatap dalam foto di tangannya.

"KyungSoo..."

JongIn jadi teringat KyungSoo.

.

.

.

Air menetes dari rambut KyungSoo yang basah ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia memakai kaus putih dan celana pendek. Tangannya terus menggosokan handuk pada rambutnya agar sedikit kering. Setelah itu, ia biarkan handuknya tergantung begitu saja di lehernya. KyungSoo membuka jendela kamarnya, sedetik kemudian semilir angin sore menerpanya. Membuat sensasi dingin dan segar yang ia suka.

Ditatapnya semburat jinga di langit. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman tenang. Ia selalu suka hal simple seperti ini.

KyungSoo berbalik. Matanya menangkap Smartphone miliknya di atas kasur. Oh, ia jadi teringat... KyungSoo baru mengganti nomornya. Ia harus memberitahu BaekHyun nomornya yang baru.

KyungSoo mengambil smartphone itu lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat berisi informasi mengenai nomornya. Jarinya berhenti bergerak pada layar touchscreen-nya. Lebih baik kirim pada semua teman-teman saja pikir KyungSoo.

Setelah semua selesai. KyungSoo mengecek pesan terkirim. Matanya terbelalak, mengetahui jika dia juga mengirimnya pada JongIn. Memang sudah lama KyungSoo menyimpan nomor JongIn pada kontaknya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengirim pesan atau menelepon JongIn. Dan sekarang? Ottokhe? KyungSoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

.

.

.

Smartphone milik JongIn berbunyi. Sebuah pesan baru masuk. ChanYeol membukanya malas mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV yang sedang ia tonton.

**From: 08xxxxxxxxxx  
ini nomor baruku. Kyung****S****oo ****^_^**

ChanYeol tersentak membaca SMS tersebut. KyungSoo? Ia ingat betul siapa dia. Namja manis di foto milik JongIn. Dengan senyuman lebar ChanYeol membalas pesan tesebut.

'Kalau begini aku bisa dekat dengannya,' pikir ChanYeol. Diletakkannya smartphone itu kembali pada posisi semula.

Jantung KyungSoo berdetak-detak keras seakan mengetuk dadanya, mendengar smartphone miliknya bergetar dua kali pertanda adanya pesan masuk. Mungkin salah satu balasan dari temannya. Tapi hati kecil KyungSoo sedikit berharap itu SMS dari JongIn.

**From: Jong****I****n  
Oh, Kyung****S****oo. Aku akan menyimpan nomormu.**

KyungSoo memekik. Ia menutup mulutnya. Bibirnya terus berkedut menahan senyum. Dadanya meletup-letup. Saking senangnya KyungSoo melompat dan terjungkir dari kasur.

.

.

.

"Ouch!" KyungSoo menepis tangan BaekHyun yang menekan memar biru di keningnya.

"Kau jatuh?"

"Anioo... Gwenchana" KyungSoo tersenyum, saking lebarnya ia merasa pipinya akan sobek sebentar lagi. Wajahnya berubah merah merona ketika JongIn memasuki kelas. Ditatapnya JongIn dengan mata berbinar bahagia mengingat bahwa semalaman ia dan namja itu terus SMS-an hingga petang. Kepalanya menunduk malu saat JongIn melewatinya seperti biasa.

KyungSoo mengerutkan kening. Dia menengok kesal ke arah JongIn. Kenapa namja itu biasa-biasa saja. Tidak malu atau canggung seperti dirinya. Setelah mereka SMS-an semalam. Atau dirinya saja yang berlebihan? Ah sudahlah...

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu. Setiap hari KyungSoo dan JongIn terus SMS-an. Padahal selama ini yang SMS dengannya adalah ChanYeol.

ChanYeol menyadarinya. Ia lupa bahwa KyungSoo menganggapnya bukan sebagai Park ChanYeol melainkan Kim JongIn karena ini adalah nomor JongIn. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kayu telah berubah menjadi arang. Semuanya telah terlambat. Biarkan sajalah KyungSoo menganggapnya siapa. Asal bisa dekat dengan KyungSoo. ChanYeol merasa cukup senang.

.

.

.

Setiap hari KyungSoo selalu tersenyum. Namja cantik itu tak pernah lepas dari smartphone-nya. BaekHyun yang melihatnya pun sedikit bingung. Tak apalah, ia pikir KyungSoo lebih baik sekarang. Daripada dulu yang terus murung meratapi perasaan cintanya pada JongIn. Ketika sahabatnya senang BaekHyun pun akan ikut senang.

.

.

.

KyungSoo tak menyangka ternyata JongIn sangat perhatian dan bersemangat. Ia pikir JongIn orang yang dingin mengingat ia hanya bicara seperlunya saja ketika di kelas. Tetapi ketika di-SMS JongIn sangat berbeda... Dilihatnya kembali pesan-pesan dari JongIn.

**Kyung****S****oo sedang apa?**

**Kau sudah makan?**

**Minumlah susu agar kau cepat tinggi sepertiku. Hahaha!**

**Kyung****S****oo jangan tidur larut malam.**

**Jangan lupa mandi sore! Aku bisa mencium baumu dari sini.**

KyungSoo tak dapat menahan tawanya setelah membaca pesan itu satu per satu. Sekarang... Setelah semua ini, bolehkah KyungSoo sedikit berharap pada JongIn...

.

.

.

KyungSoo meletakan kue coklat di atas meja JongIn. Membuat namja tampan itu mendongak menatap sang empu kue.

"Untukmu, kau bilang kau suka kue itu" KyungSoo tersenyum malu tanpa melihat respon JongIn, dia langsung berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah merona.

JongIn ingin membantah, tapi kata-kata itu tertelan di tenggorokannya. Melihat KyungSoo langsung pergi setelah meninggalkan kue itu begitu saja.

"Kapan aku bilang aku suka ini," gumam JongIn sambil menopang dagunya. Menatap serba salah kue coklat di mejanya, "ChanYeol yang suka kue ini. Bukan aku..."

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu sejak KyungSoo terus SMS-an dengan ChanYeol yang KyungSoo pikir adalah JongIn.

Setiap malam, smartphone-nya selalu bergetar. JongIn selalu mengirim pesan padanya tanpa henti. Isin pesannya yang perhatian dan SMS-SMS menyenangkan membuat tubuh KyungSoo serasa dipenuhi hidrogen membuatnya melambung tinggi. Tapi KyungSoo bingung, karena sikap JongIn yang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa ketika di kelas.

Sebisa mungkin KyungSoo tak ambil pusing, mungkin saja JongIn malu.

Hari ini hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Malam yang gelap serta suara derasnya air hujan membuat KyungSoo bergelung malas dalam selimutnya. KyungSoo mengambil smartphone-nya. Mengetik pesan untuk JongIn.

**To Jong****I****n:  
****S****elama ini aku mencintai seseorang. Tapi aku pendam sendiri****,**** aku menyembunyikannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?**

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana. KyungSoo mengirimkan pesan itu pada JongIn. KyungSoo merasa tak ada lagi yang seharusnya ia simpan. Mengingat sikap JongIn yang memberinya harapan membuat KyungSoo yakin untuk menekan tombol send.

Beberapa menit kemudian smartphone KyungSoo bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan tidak sabar KyungSoo membukanya.

**From JongIn:  
****K****enapa kau tak katakan saja padanya? Jujur saja, jangan jadikan itu sebagai beban. Jika memang kau dan dia tak dapat bersama. Jangan memaksa kar****e****na hanya akan menyakiti kalian satu sama lain.**

**Ps: ****S****iapa orang beruntung yang dicintai Kyung****S****oo... Oh! Aku iri****.**

KyungSoo tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Diketiknya balasan SMS untuk JongIn. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap karena keringat. Oh Tuhan... KyungSoo benar-benar gugup sekarang.

**From: Kyungkyungkyungie  
****O****rang beruntung itu kau, Kim Jong****I****n...**

ChanYeol lemas. Dadanya langsung sesak membaca balasan dari KyungSoo. Ia diam karena penuh rasa bersalah.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan...? KyungSoo pasti kecewa. Mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Bahwa dia bukan JongIn...

ChanYeol mencengkram surai hitamnya. Kenapa semua jadi begini? Kenapa disaat ChanYeol mulai nyaman dengan KyungSoo... Mulai menyadari hadirnya perasaan asing di dadanya karena KyungSoo. Dia harus ditampar oleh kenyataan. Bahwa selama ini KyungSoo tidak mengenalnya... Bahwa selama ini semua usaha yang ia lakukan lewat pesan singkat untuk bisa dekat dengan KyungSoo. Sia ... sia. Karena KyungSoo mengganggapnya sebagai JongIn.

Tapi ChanYeol tidak bisa terus menipu KyungSoo..., KyungSoo harus tahu, bahwa semuanya palsu.

.  
**.  
From Jong****I****n:  
Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. Aku bukan Jong****I****n. Selama ini yang terus ****mengirim****mu**** pesan**** bukan Jong****I****n****,**** tapi aku Chan****Y****eol.**

Jantung KyungSoo berdenyut. Sakit... Apa-apaan ini? Pikirnya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang menyebar di dadanya. KyungSoo mendengus. Dia langsung membalas pesan itu dengan jemari yang bergetar. Namun sebelum tombol itu ditekannya. Smartphonenya sudah bergetar lebih dulu. KyungSoo membatalkan niatnya untuk mengetik pesan balasan. Ia langsung membuka pesan yang baru masuk.

**From: Jong****I****n  
****K****au pikir aku**** pasti**** bercanda? Tidak, aku ser****i****us. Maaf aku membohongimu Kyung****S****oo... Tapi****,**** aku benar-benar bukan Jong****I****n. Selama ini kau salah paham.**

Benda pipih berwarna putih itu dilempar ke dinding hingga baterainya keluar dan berantakan. Bibir KyungSoo menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Menghina dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Sangat mudah ditipu, selama ini ia berpikir JongIn menyambut perasaannya. Kenapa kenyataan begitu kejam?

Di saat dia mulai berharap, akan semuanya. Ia begitu bahagia, namun kenyataan dengan teganya menghempaskannya ke dasar. Menghancurkan angannya yang telah tumbuh besar.

KyungSoo terpuruk. Ia menyesal. Mengapa dia harus mencintai JongIn? Jika pemuda itu hanya dapat memberinya harapan kosong yang tak ada artinya. Ketika bahagia ia rasakan. Menganggap bahwa selama ini penantian yang telah lama ia dambakan telah tercapai. Saat JongIn menunjukkan respon yang KyungSoo anggap adalah sebuah persetujuan untuk menyambut perasaannya. Ternyata semuanya bohong. KyungSoo keliru... Ia dipermainkan. Oleh orang itu—yang mengaku JongIn. Maupun JongIn sendiri.

Entahlah, mungkin JongIn yang menyuruh orang itu. Atau JongIn sendiri tak tahu? KyungSoo tak perduli lagi. Dia lelah akan semua hal mengenai JongIn. Rasa kesal, kecewa dan amarahnya menguasai diri KyungSoo, mencabut rasa cinta yang tumbuh dari akar hatinya. Mencabik-cabik hingga tak ada yang tersisa.

Rasanya tak ada lagi perasaan cinta yang tersisa. KyungSoo telah menutup hatinya, agar tidak lagi sesakit ini, agar tidak ada lagi kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Cukup sampai disini. Biarlah semuanya berakhir dengan begini jadinya...

Semuanya akan tetap sama. Sekarang walaupun rasa itu masih tertinggal, Do KyungSoo akan tetap menyimpannya sendiri. Tanpa JongIn mengetahuinya. Dan Kim JongIn akan tetap menjadi JongIn, si namja populer yang tidak peka dan akan tetap bersikap biasa, tanpa menyadari dia telah menyakitinya.

Dan terhitung dari hari ini. KyungSoo berhenti berharap. KyungSoo berhenti menunggu, dia akan mencoba berhenti mencintainya walau sulit. Walau hatinya harus mati.

'Kim JongIn... Menyayangimu, apakah harus sesakit ini?' Batin Kyungsoo lirih.

Ia duduk dengan wajah dibenamkan pada pangkuannya. KyungSoo diam, bagai raga tak bernyawa. Kepedihan dan rasa kecewanya membuat KyungSoo tak bisa bicara lagi. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa suara di pipinya.

KyungSoo sibuk dengan pikirannya. Benaknya memutar ulang cerita dari kehidupannya sendiri. Cerita tentang ia, ChanYeol—KyungSoo ingat namanya—dan JongIn. Tentang dirinya yang mencintai JongIn dari jauh, lalu keajaiban datang. JongIn memberinya harapan, membuatnya begitu senang dan ternyata selama ini—itu bukanlah JongIn melainkan ChanYeol.

KyungSoo merasa dipermainkan. Ia berbalik, membenturkan kepalanya pada tembok di belakangnya. "WAE! Wae!" tangannya terus memukul tembok itu hingga lecet dan berdarah.

KyungSoo menutup mulutnya, menggigit bibir bawah. Agar tidak ada isakan. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia berteriak. Meluapkan amarahnya. Air matanya bukan terhenti malah semakin mengucur deras, ia benar-benar tak sanggup untuk menghentikannya. KyungSoo sama sekali tak sanggup...

.

.

.

Ruangan itu sangat sepi. Hanya dapat terdengar samar-samar suara gesekan spidol dan whiteboard. Murid-murid menulis serius apa yang tertera di whiteboard. Sonsaengnim menuliskan kisi-kisi materi yang kemungkinan akan keluar nanti saat ujian kelulusan—yang tinggal menghitung hari.

Terlihat namja berkulit tan menatap lurus kosong ke depan. Tepatnya ke arah bangku kosong di barisan kedua. Ia menghela napas sebelum membuka buku catatannya. Diambilnya selembar foto di selipan paling belakang. Ia tersenyum. Mengelus foto namja imut yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan telunjuk penuh rindu.

"KyungSoo... Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah terus..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

JongIn menolak ajakan teman-temannya yang mengajak ia ke kantin. Ditempelkan keningnya yang tertutupi poni pada kaca yang dingin. Melihat dari sana pemandangan pohon rindang yang tertiup angin.

SeHun duduk di bangkunya—di samping JongIn. "Kau kenapa? Resah karena KyungSoo belum masuk sekolah juga?"

JongIn tersentak. Ia menoleh kaget ke arah SeHun. "Aniya..." jawabnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya!"

SeHun mengabaikan tatapan heran JongIn atas ucapannya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

SeHun memicingkan mata. "Kau. Suka. KyungSoo." ujar SeHun menekankan setiap katanya agar JongIn sadar.

"... aku bingung." Jawab JongIn singkat, dengan nada yang menekankan bahwa ia tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan tentang KyungSoo dan kembali memalingkan wajah memperhatikan langit biru tanpa memperdulikan SeHun disampingnya.

.

.

.

KyungSoo PoV

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat bagiku. Yang kulakukan setiap hari hanyalah berdiam diri di kamar. Merenung dalam sepi. Aku merasa bagai sudah berminggu-minggu terpuruk di sini tapi ternyata, baru lima hari. Dan eoma-ku sudah mulai cerewet menyuruhku untuk pergi sekolah, keesokan harinya.

Aku belum bisa. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu JongIn. Melihatnya mengingatkanku. Akan semua itu...

Enggan, aku melirik kalender kecil yang kutempel di samping cermin.

Sebentar lagi ujian. Otomatis aku harus pergi sekolah. Suka atau tidak. Walaupun aku masih larut dalam kesedihan. Waktu tetap berjalan meninggalkanku tanpa perduli apa yang ku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin karena hal ini, aku tidak lulus. Alasan konyol.

Punggungku pegal karena terus berbaring. Aku bangkit dari kasur lalu menyeret kakiku ke arah cermin. Dapatku lihat pantulan diriku. Satu kata yang mendeskipsikan diriku saat ini... mengenaskan. Pipiku jadi sedikit tirus, kantung mataku tebal dan menghitam dan keningku lecet dengan darah yang mengering. Aku sedikit bersyukur tidak gagar otak karena keseringan membenturkan kepala ke tembok. Aku butuh pelampiasan, atas rasa kecewa yang mencekikku belakangan ini.

Sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahku ketika aku membuka gorden. Aku tersenyum, walau tak mencapai mata. Hari baru. Bisikku.

Apa yang kulakukan selama beberapa hari kemarin? Mengurung diri di kamar tanpa asupan? Menyiksa diri sendiri. Membuatku lupa akan kenyataan... Aku membenci diriku yang lemah ini. Walau harusku akui, aku cukup cantik untuk dikatakan namja. Tapi aku tetap namja. Namun jiwaku begitu gampang terluka. Mudah tertipu.

Dugh.

Perih, nyeri merambat lagi pada keningku. Sepertinya luka yang mulai menutup terbuka lagi. Aku harus meminta eoma memperbannya, sebelum ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Aku rindu BaekHyun. Karena hal menyebalkan itu aku putuskan tidak akan mempunyai handphone lagi sampai aku masuk universitas. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubungi Baekhyun. Dia pasti khawatir aku tidak memberinya kabar.

"Kyung, ayo!" aku berjalan menuju mobil appa. Beliau setuju akan permintaan eoma untuk mengantarku ke sekolah—sebelum ke kantornya, hingga keadaanku lebih baik. Keluargaku masih cemas padaku yang tiba-tiba mengurung diri dan mogok sekolah.

Aku anak yang tertutup memang. Bahkan kepada keluargaku sendiri. Aku bersyukur mereka tidak bertanya mengenai keningku yang luka parah. Mereka memberiku privasi.

Aku masuk mobil mengkilap berwarna hitam milik appa. Sebelumnya harus menerima kecupan dari eoma dan nasehat menyebalkan dari hyung-ku. Seperti balita saja.

Pemandangan pohon rindang dari kaca mobil membuatku tertarik. Aku menatapnya kosong. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Tanpa bisa kucegah. Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit tan yang sedang tersenyum mampir di benakku. Hatiku serasa dicubit mengingatnya. JongIn... Semakin aku berusaha menghapus dia dari hatiku. Semakin sering dia muncul di pikiranku...

.

.

.

Baru beberapa langkah aku memasuki kelas aku langsung menerima tubrukan tubuh BaekHyun. Aku mengenalnya karena wangi tubuhnya yang khas. Hampir saja aku terjungkal ke belakang jika saja BaekHyun tidak menahanku.

"Kyunga! Kau kemana saja? Aku menelpon ke nomor rumahmu dan ahjuma Do bilang kau sakit?"

Dalam hati aku berterima kasih untuk eoma. Aku melepaskan pelukannya yang erat. Tapi Baekhyun masih menatapku lekat. "Gwenchana..."

Aku mengerang saat dia menekan perban di keningku yang menutupi luka. "Ini kenapa?"

Ayo, bekerjalah otak! Berikan alasan yang bagus untuk BaekHyun. "Aku terjatuh dari tangga."

BaekHyun merenyit curiga. "Ahjuma Do bilang kau sakit? Tapi katamu kau jatuh... Yang benar yang mana?"

"Aku sakit, karena terjatuh dari tangga."

Aku langsung saja menyeretnya menuju bangku kami.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran aku menghindari tatapan JongIn yang seakan dapat membolongi punggungku. Menghindari dia adalah cara yang bagus untuk melupakannya. Biarkan saja terus begini. Menghindar... Hingga kami lulus.

Perlahan luka menganga di hatiku juga akan sembuh, lalu akan ada orang lain datang dikehidupanku. Menggantikan posisi JongIn di hatiku. Ya, aku berharap begitu... dan selamanya aku akan menjadi pecundang yang memendam perasaanku hingga mati. Terdengar miris. Namun itu lebih baik.

"...Soo. KyungSoo!" aku tersentak, secepatnya menoleh pada BaekHyun yang menggoyangkan bahuku.

"Sonsaengnim dari tadi memanggilmu."

Aku mendongak dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Lee sonsaengnim. "Do KyungSoo! Jangan melamun di kelasku!"

"Mianhamnida"

Aku menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas sekarang. Memalukan...

"Hukumannya bawakan buku-buku itu ke mejaku di kantor!"

Aku menghela napas sebelum berjalan ke meja yang terdapat tumpukan buku-buku itu. Tanganku tak cukup untuk mengangkat semuanya. Aku memasang wajah memelas ke arah Sonsaengnim. Dia sepertinya mengerti maksudku.

"Siapa yang mau membantu KyungSoo?"

Shock rasanya melihat tangan JongIn terangkat tinggi. "Aku—"

"BaekHyun! Tolong bantu aku!"

Aku yakin JongIn pasti bingung karena aku memotong ucapannya dan BaekHyun pun kaget mendengarnya. Tapi aku beruntung sahabatku itu tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang kulalui dengan hampa dan kosong. Tanpa JongIn yang mengisinya.

Tadi ketika pelajaran Han sonsaengnim. Beliau, membuat kelompok untuk tugas Fisika. Dan ternyata aku sekelompok dengan JongIn. Aku langsung menolaknya keras. Tanpa perduli tatapan kecewa yang JongIn arahkan padaku. Lagi pula dia kenapa harus kecewa?

Ketika penghapusnya terjatuh lalu bergelinding ke arahku dan JongIn dengan senyum mautnya memintaku mengambilkannya, aku mendiamkannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

.  
Bukankah, ini inginku? Dengan aku yang jauh dengan JongIn, dapat menyembuhkan lukaku? Tapi mengapa rasanya lukaku semakin nyeri. Mengapa aku malah sedih.

Aku tak mengerti...

End KyungSoo PoV.

.

.

.

Deringan bel menggema seisi sekolah. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas karena pelajaran telah usai. Terlihat dua namja manis dengan tinggi yang hampir sama. Berjalan beriringan di koridor.

JongIn berlari ke arah mereka. "KyungSoo!"

Kedua namja manis itu menoleh dengan alis terangkat. BaekHyun—salah satu namja manis itu, menepuk bahu KyungSoo sambil tersenyum sebagai ijin pamit. Ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan KyungSoo yang menunduk serbasalah.

"...Kyung," JongIn terengah, menekan dadanya. Mencoba menstabilkan napasnya yang memburu, "hari ini kau kenapa aneh sekali?"

KyungSoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku biasa saja, sudahkan? Aku pergi."

Sebelum KyungSoo berbalik, tangannya lebih dulu ditarik kencang oleh JongIn. KyungSoo langsung menepisnya.

"Tunggu ... apa aku berbuat salah padamu?" tanya JongIn lirih. Menatap KyungSoo dalam.

Lidah KyungSoo kelu mendengarnya.

Benar... sebenarnya apa salah JongIn? Mungkin dia tak tahu, ketika KyungSoo ditipu oleh ChanYeol. Tapi dengan melihatnya, membuat KyungSoo teringat akan rasa itu. Namun memang ini tidaklah adil untuk JongIn...

"Anioo...! Sudahkan, tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan?" Jawab KyungSoo yang entah bagaimana dapat berbicara dengan tenang dan santai.

JongIn diam beberapa saat. Masih berdiri di hadapan KyungSoo yang menghindari adu pandang dengannya.

JongIn mendekati KyungSoo yang terlihat canggung. Ia memeluk KyungSoo yang tampak kaget.

"Aku rindu kau KyungSoo..." JongIn berbisik sebelum melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terangkat mengusap kepala KyungSoo lalu turun pada kening namja imut itu yang terbalut perban. Sorot matanya berubah sedih. "Ini, cepat sembuh ya..."

Setelah sadar apa yang dilakukan JongIn. KyungSoo menepis tangan itu dan langsung mundur satu langkah. Ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Kyung—" suara JongIn tercekat akan perlakuan KyungSoo.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Itu saja, tidak ada lagi yang inginku katakan..." Jongin bersuara karena KyungSoo terus diam dengan kepala yang menunduk makin dalam. Ia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kedua telapak tangan JongIn mengepal di sisi tubuhnya.

'Bisakah kau menyadarinya? Bisakah kau mendengar hatiku? Karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya—jika aku... _m__encintaimu__._'

Ujar JongIn dalam hati. Ia mengela napas gusar.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki JongIn tak terdengar lagi. KyungSoo memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia usap air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya.

"Apa mau JongIn sebenarnya? Di saat aku mencintainya, dia menghiraukannya  
tapi, di saat aku mulai belajar melupakannya, dia melakukan itu semua. Memberikanku harapan kosong lagi..." KyungSoo menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan diri lalu melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, KyungSoo menyusuri jalanan kompleks menuju rumahnya. Angin berhembus menerbangkan poni hitamnya lembut. Tangan KyungSoo menutupi matanya menghalau sang angin yang membawa debu masuk ke sana. Dari celah jari KyungSoo dapat ia lihat sosok seorang namja tinggi. Dengan surai hitam yang diacungkan ke atas. Namja itu langsung berdiri tegak dengan mata yang membulat ketika menyadari kehadirannya.

"KyungSoo?"

Merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo menurunkan tangan yang sedari tadi melindungi matanya. Ia berkedip... Kedip lalu alisnya terangkat bingung.

"Ne?"

.

.

.

Dua anak kecil berceloteh senang sambil membangun sesuatu di dalam kotak pasir. KyungSoo tersenyum melihatnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang panjang. Di bawah pohon rindang, matahari mengintip dari sela-sela daun dan dahan.

Namja tinggi yang sedari tadi diam di hadapan KyungSoo berjalan mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping namja imut itu.

Bosan dengan suasana canggung dan namja di sebelahnya yang tak kunjung bicara juga. KyungSoo memilih berdiri tapi sebelum dia melangkah pergi. Suara baritone namja itu membuatnya terpaku, terdiam, membisu.

"Aku, ChanYeol..."

ChanYeol?

Ingatan KyungSoo berputar.

**Yang selama ini**** mengirimimu pesan**** bukan Jong****I****n... Tapi aku Chan****Y****eol.**

Mata KyungSoo terbelalak, ia menoleh cepat pada ChanYeol yang menatapnya sendu. KyungSoo mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat segera pergi dari hadapan ChanYeol. Sebelum itu ChanYeol secepatnya berdiri menghadang Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Tunggu...! Aku ingin minta maaf Kyung. "

KyungSoo memaksakan diri untuk mendongak menatap ChanYeol. Matanya memicing sebal.

"Maaf, katamu? Dengan mudah kau mengucapkannya setelah berhasil mempermainkanku! Senang kau sekarang melihatku begini. Kalian memang berengsek!"

Tinju KyungSoo melayang ke arah ChanYeol namun sebelum mengenai wajah tampannya, namja itu lebih dulu menggengam tangan kecil KyungSoo yang mengepal. KyungSoo menarik tangannya. Amarahnya meletup-letup dalam dadanya.

"...Kalian?" ulang ChanYeol bingung. Menatap lurus kedua mata bulat KyungSoo.

"Kau dan JongIn. Aku benci kalian berdua... Minggir!" Sekuat tenaga KyungSoo mendorong tubuh ChanYeol hingga namja itu terhuyung mundur. Mulut KyungSoo membulat membentuk 'o'. Ia tak bermaksud begitu.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. ChanYeol maju mendekat. Menghapus sedikit jarak antara dia dan KyungSoo.

Sedangkan KyungSoo, hanya bisa diam. Merasa tidak enak akan sikapnya tadi pada ChanYeol.

"Kau boleh membenciku. Tapi kenapa JongIn juga? Dia tak tahu apapun... Semuanya kesalahanku. Kenapa kau ikut membencinya?" ChanYeol menatap KyungSoo dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengguncang bahu KyungSoo lalu turun menggenggam tangan mungil KyungSoo.

Desiran aneh melintasi dada ChanYeol. Dulu dia hanya dekat dengan KyungSoo lewat pesan. Sekarang dia bisa bertatapan dengan KyungSoo dan dapat bersentuhan dengan namja manis itu. ChanYeol merasa aneh. Perutnya bagai dipenuhi kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya. ChanYeol bagai terhipnotis oleh paras KyungSoo, membuat ia tidak dapat berpaling walau sebentar darinya.

KyungSoo berdehem, menghempaskan tangannya dari ChanYeol. "Karena JongIn membuatku mencintainya begitu dalam. Membuatku begini, membuatku sesakit ini." suara KyungSoo bergetar.

ChanYeol diam tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Untuk sesaat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak.

Ketika waktu itu KyungSoo mengatakan mencintai JongIn lewat SMS. ChanYeol masih dapat menerima. Walau ia harus akui hatinya sedikit nyeri. Dan saat ini? Ia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut KyungSoo sendiri. Rasanya taktergambar lagi seakan ia terhempas jatuh kedasar. Sakit... Kecewa. Kenapa harus JongIn? Kenapa tidak dia saja?

ChanYeol merasa tidak adil. Ia tersulut emosi. "JongIn tidak pernah mencintaimu. Selama ini aku yang memberimu perhatian! Bukan dia!"

KyungSoo terdiam memproses tak percaya apa yang dikatakan ChanYeol.

"Berhenti mencintainya Do KyungSoo!" lanjut ChanYeol menggocangkan bahu KyungSoo kasar sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah KyungSoo.

KyungSoo merenyit pusing akan perlakuan ChanYeol dia memegang kepalanya, keningnya masih sakit karena luka. ChanYeol menyadari apa yang dia lakukan. Namja itu terbata-bata, merasa bersalah.

KyungSoo menutup mata mencoba rileks agar pusingnya mereda. KyungSoo tak begitu memperhatikan ChanYeol, karena rasa pening dan nyeri belum juga meninggalkannya. Sepertinya dia harus ke dokter setelah ini.

"..Kyung?" bisik ChanYeol.

KyungSoo mengerjapkan mata. Objek di depannya tampak jelas sekarang. Seorang namja menatapnya cemas.

Sejenak mereka hanya diam. KyungSoo jadi teringat perkataan ChanYeol sebelumnya. Tangannya menangkup wajahnya bingung.

"...Aku tidak tahu, mencintai JongIn itu seperti bernapas. Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti?" tanya KyungSoo lemas.

ChanYeol menurunkan tangan KyungSoo agar dapat melihat wajah KyungSoo dengan jelas. Bibirnya tersenyum pahit. Ditatapnya KyungSoo dalam.

Ia terpaku, sinar matahari membuat iris doe KyungSoo tampak berbinar di mata ChanYeol.

"Kau bisa! Kau tidak sendiri... ada aku, aku akan membantumu melupakan JongIn. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk mencintainya."

Keegoisan membutakan ChanYeol.

Ia menarik tubuh KyungSoo, mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan KyungSoo terisak di dadanya. KyungSoo mencengkram punggung jaket hitam ChanYeol. Melampiaskan perasaan putus asa karena cintanya pada JongIn.

"Lupakan dia KyungSoo..." bisik ChanYeol di telinga KyungSoo sambil tersenyum licik. Matanya berkilat senang merasakan KyungSoo mengangguk kecil. ChanYeol menyeringai mengusap lembut punggung mungil KyungSoo yang bergetar.

.

.

.

.

**Tujuh tahun kemudian**

Langit selalu terlihat sama, biru bak samudra dan gumpalan awan yang bergerak mengikuti angin yang meniupnya. KyungSoo asyik memperhatikan kapas raksasa di atas sana. Bertanya-tanya sampai mana awan itu pergi? Bisakah hingga ke ujung dunia. Perlahan iris doe-nya menutup menikmati belaian sang angin. Surainya yang dicat coklat bergoyang lembut. Matanya langsung terbuka kaget merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

Dilihatnya ChanYeol nyengir lebar dengan dua kaleng jus dingin di tangan pemuda itu. KyungSoo mengerutu kesal.

"Hai chagi~ menunggu lama?" tanya ChanYeol ceria. Mengelus pipi KyungSoo yang sedikit basah akibat ulahnya. Ia segera duduk di samping KyungSoo setelah menaruh tas gitarnya di bawah.

KyungSoo memalingkan wajah memilih melihat pemandangan sekitar; taman yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kau ngambek? Manisnyaa..." diletakannya dua kaleng jus dingin itu di sebelahnya. Di antara dia dan KyungSoo.

"Mianhaeyo~ tadi ada rapat di kantor." ucap ChanYeol, ia beringsut mendekati kekasihnya. Pipi KyungSoo mengembung lucu. Gemas ChanYeol langsung memeluknya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mungil KyungSoo.

"Lepas! Sesak tahu! Dasar raksasa!"

ChanYeol menurut, melepaskan pelukannya tapi enggan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari KyungSoo. "Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Enak saja, aku bukan raksasa! Kau saja yang pendek—kecil"

"Yah!"

"Tidak apa-apa... kau pendek, aku tinggi. KyungSoo tidak sempurna. Tapi kau bisa menyempurnakanku."

KyungSoo menunduk tersipu. Lalu meninju pelan pundak namja tinggi di sampingya. ChanYeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Mata doe milik KyungSoo beralih pada tas gitar di bawah bangku taman yang mereka duduki. Lalu ia melirik ChanYeol yang memakai pakaian kasual.

ChanYeol yang mengerti arah tatapan intens KyungSoo terkikik. "Tadi aku pulang ke apartemen dulu untuk ganti baju. Masa menemui KyungSoo-ku yang manis dengan jas..."

KyungSoo mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, bawa gitar untuk apa?"

"Iseng..." jawab ChanYeol singkat. Meminum jus yang ia bawa. Tengorokannya kering karena berlari kesini. ChanYeol tidak mau KyungSoo menunggu lama tadi.

Sesaat keheningan mendominasi, KyungSoo diam, kembali menatap langit sedangkan ChanYeol sibuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Suara 'Tek' terdengar ketika ChanYeol meletakan kaleng jusnya. Ia mengambil tangan kiri KyungSoo. Dikecupnya tangan mungil itu lalu mengenggamnya erat. Ibu jarinya mengelus punggung tangan KyungSoo. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum ketika melihat cincin di jari manis Kyungsoo. Cincin yang sama, ia pakai juga...

KyungSoo diam saja. Namun bibirnya membentuk senyum lembut. Disandarkan kepalanya ke bahu ChanYeol.

"Kau ingat pertama kali bertemu denganku? Kau menangis di sini." ChanYeol bersuara sambil membenarkan kepala KyungSoo di bahunya agar KyungSoo lebih nyaman.

"Hum..." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menatap tangannya dan ChanYeol yang masih bertautan. "kalau bukan karena JongIn, kita tidak akan bertemu." Lanjut KyungSoo lirih. Tanpa menyadari ChanYeol meliriknya tajam.

"Jangan bahas JongIn!" ujar Chanyeol dingin. Ia tak mau KyungSoo mengingat JongIn lagi. Selama ini ia selalu membuat KyungSoo sibuk dengannya. Tak memberikan JongIn kesempatan sama sekali. ChanYeol tahu. Dalam hati kecil KyungSoo, masih ada JongIn di sana. Dan ChanYeol ingin memusnahkannya... namun sangat sulit. Tujuh tahun ia berusaha dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Arrasoe! Kau ini cemburuan sekali..." KyungSoo tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Aniyaa... terserahlah, lagi pula seminggu lagi kita akan menikah" ucap ChanYeol kalem. Lalu nyengir lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang bersih.

Namja imut itu tertawa. "Iyaiya..." KyungSoo diam sebentar, "ChanYeol, kabar JongIn sekarang, bagaimana?" tanya KyungSoo pelan. Mungkin jika ChanYeol tidak duduk di sebelahnya namja itu tak akan mendengar apa yang KyungSoo ucapkan.

ChanYeol mendengus. Memicingkan matanya. "Tuh, bahas JongIn lagi kan?!"

"Aku hanya penasaran..."

ChanYeol menarik napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya kesal. "JongIn... Aku tak tahu... Mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja. Dia ke Amerika setelah mengetahui kau bersamaku..."

"Oh..." KyungSoo menyahut singkat. Ia mendongak kembali menatap langit. Pandangannya kosong dan hampa. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyuman. Di manapun JongIn saat ini, mereka tetap berada di bawah langit yang sama.

Ia dan JongIn memang tidak bersama. Namun JongIn selalu mempunyai tempat di dalam hatinya, saat ini dan seterusnya.

Walau posisinya sudah digantikan oleh ChanYeol. ChanYeol bisa membuatnya tersenyum ketika JongIn membuatnya menangis. Walau rasa cintanya pada JongIn lebih besar. Tapi, ChanYeol memberikan cinta sederhana yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Itu saja cukup untuk KyungSoo.

KyungSoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari langit pada ChanYeol, yang duduk di sampingnya. Menggengam tangannya hangat.

Dikecupnya pipi ChanYeol lalu ia tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah merona—malu. ChanYeol tertawa. Dicubitnya hidung KyungSoo gemas.

ChanYeol mengambil gitar dalam tasnya. "Kyung, ayo nyanyi. Lagu favoritku adalah suaramu"

KyungSoo tertawa pelan, "Arrasoe."

Petikan gitar mengiringi suara merdu KyungSoo. ChanYeol ikut bernyanyi dengan suara bass-nya. Terdengar asal-asalan, namun mereka bahagia. Tersenyum dalam setiap untaian liriknya. Mereka ingin terus begini... saling mengisi dalam hari-hari yang mereka lewati.

.

.

.

.

Tidak semua cinta berakhir bahagia. Tergantung bagaimana kita menyikapinya. Ada yang memilih memendam dan tak menyatakannya ada juga yang mengejarnya dan berusaha menggapainya. Cinta juga butuh keegoisan. Ini adalah hidup, seseorang yang pintar memanfaatkan situasi akan memperoleh yang dia inginkan. Seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan... Jika saja Jongin lebih terbuka dan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendustai hatinya. Mereka mungkin dapat bersama.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Author lagi suka ChanSoo ;;A;;

Banyak banget momennya belakangan ini. Dan kenapa ada KaiSoo-nya? Karena diriku adalah KaiSoo hard shipper! Pasti couple itu bakal nyelip dimana-mana... Atau malah fanficku isinya KaiSoo semua?! Entahlah*dance MAMA*

Author ngerasa bersalah sama BaekHyun... Biarkan Yeolli-mu selingkuh sama D.O kali ini aja yah? Hahahaha!

ChanYeol OoC baget ya? Tapi emang ada loh orang kaya dia gitu.

Soal jedotin kepala ke tembok, itu beneran asli cara author... Karena sakit jadi mengalihkan stress, Author sendiri pernah sampai diperban gitu. Jangan coba di rumah, okeh?!

Rata-rata isi fanfic ini pengalamanku... Jadi kalau ada kesamaan. Itu murni ketidaksengajaan.

Kalo udah baca harus riview! XD please jangan jadi silent reader... *wink bareng Kai*


End file.
